Animus
Animus is both the name of the fantasy world in which my characters reside as well as the series itself. Animus Series #Animus - Origins (the first quest, in which a band of unlikely heroes team up to stop an evil chaos-lord from using the power of the Gem of Insanity to drive all of Animus insane.) #Animus - Jewel of Life (the second quest, in which the group must stop a necromancer intent on destroying the Jewel of Life - thus ending life on Animus) #Animus - Crown of Wisdom (the third quest, in which the group challenge a rogue wizard intent on stealing all knowledge) #Animus - Crystal of Words (the fourth quest, in which the group face a demon intent on robbing Animus of all languages) #Animus - Hammer of Faith (the fifth quest, in which the group take on a corrupt high-priest intent on becoming a new focus of worship) #Animus - Ring of Memories (the sixth quest, in which the group fight against a memory-stealing witch) #Animus - Statue of Might (the seventh quest, in which the group take on a power-hungry general intent on using the Status of Might to create the ultimate army) #Animus - Rod of Dreams (the eight quest, in which the group must challenge a minor-deity intent on trapping Animus in a living dream) Main Heroes #White-Eye (a young male mouse warrior who acts as the team leader, once a disgraced outcast he has since become a hero across Animus and fought againt innumerable threats) #Long-Tail (a male weasel who was once a pirate and rogue - yet he was always good friends with White-Eye and through him become a part of the band of heroes that ultimately saved Animus from destruction and ruin on a regular basis) #Red-Paw (a female squirrel who had been a peaceful cleric until she was convinced to aid White-Eye and his group of heroes - ever since she has remained with them as a loyal member of the group) #Mountain (a female bear who naturally towers over the rest of the group, acting as a rather effective enforcer and shock-troop: she is semi-feral and although capable of intelligence is mute, she befriended Long-Tail at an early age and will do almost anything he asks her to do) Main Villains Each instalment in the series has a unique villain in it as well as a central antagonist who runs across the entire series. #Black-Eye (the main antagonist of Origins and later the recurring villain of the entire series - he is the twin brother of White-Eye, though the two were separated at birth and while White-Eye grew to become an outcast Black-Eye became a chaos-lord dedicated to destruction and ruin..) #Deadbolt (a rat-necromancer who sought to end all life on Animus so the undead could rule supreme, yet like many of the main villains he was secretly being manipulated from afar by Black-Eye) #Silver-Wing (a powerful owl wizard who went rogue after becoming corrupted by Black-Eye's influence and sought to steal all knowledge so as to become the most powerful being in existence) #Succubus (the Succubus was an evil demon intent on destroying the languages of Animus so as to revert all animals back to their primitive roots, having been summoned to Animus by Black-Eye - although the demon had no true form it often took the form of a female vampire-bat in the manner of a sorceress) #High-Priest Hubris (a skunk high-priest whose love for power drove him to unspeakable blasphemy as he sought to bend faith itself to his will and force himself upon Animus as their new god) #Lady Softpaw (a seductive yet cruel feline witch who stole memories from others and kept them for herself, she was also an on-and-off admirer of Black-Eye - though she was quick to try and seduce White-Eye as well, suggesting her loyalty is fleeting at best) #General Tusk (a vicious boar who acted as the antagonist of Statue of Might, he sought to use the statue to empower his army and ultimately himself - so as to become the strongest being in existence and rule Animus under iron hooves) #Dreamer (a minor-deity who was once the guardian of dreams but became corrupted by Black-Eye's influence to the point of seeing the waking world as an illusion - which he sought to erase. The Dreamer took the form of a giant tortoise dwarving even Mountain and inhabiting an alternate reality from the mainstream Animus) Category:Stories, Events and Realities